Rottiger
The Rottiger is a Special Operations Military Police Force of the Guylos Empire, a fictional group in the Zoids VS series. They are known as the Zenebas Hunters. The Team's Objectives Overview According to intelligence of the Empire, survivors from the Zenebas Empire are spreading around Guylos. As of ZAC 2231, survivors from the fallen Neo-Zenebas Empire gathered together, the former Eisen Dragoons, along with the loyalists of the fallen Emperor Wolff Muroa, formed an organization called "Terra Geist". But when it happened, the Guylos Empire hired intelligence experts from the Republic, and formed Special Operations Military Force, or known as Rottiger. The team has their objectives: *If there is a citizen in Guylos who has a connection to the Zenebas Empire (e.g. A loyalist of Wolff Muroa, a Terra Geist member, or who tends to betray the Empire), will be put into interrogation. *The team must not let Terra Geist of making use of their powerful Zoids just like Seismosaurus, Madthunder, Energy Liger, and the Bloody Death Saurer. Story Similarities Rottiger's story is likely a resemblance of Zoids: Guardian Force, which is why were the group are out to take down any Zenebas terrorists and nationalists around the Guylos Empire, because of this most leaders of the Terra Geist group (Viper, Gard, or Reika) do have their own motivations to restore the Zenebas clan. Under Lieutenant Diamant's leadership, the team itself are out in a middle of watching the Empire and to prevent a series of manifestation of Zenebas conservations. Members Claudia Diamant is the 1st Lieutenant and team captain of Rottiger. At first, Max Rubin was promoted to be the team captain. But he left Rottiger to join the Lion Hunter's Fang, born from a family of famous Zoid pilots, her personality resembles Naomi Fluegel; a beautiful Zoid pilot filled with pride and good in close combats. Her Zoid of her choices are Lord Gale and the Chimera Dragon. Claudia is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki in the Japanese version and Mariette Sluyter in the English version. Max Rubin 'is the sergant of the team. Suppose to be the captain of Rottiger. And called by the name "'Legendary Fang", Max was once a member of the Lion Hunter's Fang. Since Max retired, while journeying in Mount Iselina, he encounters the Blade Liger, which later became his new personal Zoid, his personality resembles Van Flyheight, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros; his skills are with full vigor. He returns to the team with the Liger, when challenging Claudia with her Chimera Dragon, she almost lost until it went berserk, in order to save her, Max and his Liger put their bond together to save Claudia, only a matter of time his Blade Liger changed color from standard blue, to clear white, and the stripes became red instead of white. His Zoid of his choices are the Iron Kong and his trusted Blade Liger, but he does have a Gustav as well. In Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia, he finally pilots a Liger Zero Falcon. Max is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in Japanese version and Liam O'Brien in the English version. Reiner Granat is the assistant corporal of the team, his personality resembles Thomas Richard Schubaltz in Zoids: Guardian Force, and Harry Champ in Zoids: New Century Zero; a snobbish person with a vicious dialect. Reiner was born to be a highly potential Zoid pilot, came from a wealthy family, He actually says the not only Zoid pilots should never rely on organoids, but they can find the possibilities of its main potential, and considers Zan Fel of the Blue Unicorn as his rival. His Zoid of his choices is the Lightning Saix, Geno Breaker, and Berserk Fury. Reiner is voiced by Susumu Chiba in Japanese version and Ryan Luhning in the English version Kouki Demon is the team's new recruit, he was once a member of the team's reconnaisance group. His personality resembles Sigma in Zoids: Fuzors, he is rather cocky, disobedient and argumentative, and Shoma Cheval's first rival. Kouki pilots a Helcat, Sabre Tiger, and Brastle Tiger. Kouki is voiced by Kenji Hamada in Japanese version and Ted Cole in the English version. The Team's primary Zoids *Blade Liger (Max) *Liger Zero Falcon (Max; Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia) *Brastle Tiger (Kouki) *Lord Gale (Claudia) *Berserk Fury (Reiner) Other Zoids *Helcat Noir (Kouki) *Sabre Tiger RT (Kouki and Reiner; RT stands for Rottiger) *Rev Rapter *Lightning Saix (Reiner and Claudia) *Geno Breaker (Reiner) *Iron Kong (Max) *Elephander *Liger Zero Empire *Chimera Dragon (Claudia) *Zabat (Kouki) Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters